


I'll Write You a Song

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: Popstar AU [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy swats at his arm as a reprimand. “I know but I just can’t believe the first time you leave Roarton and you bag a popstar! Just think what will happen this time.” Amy throws him a wink, digging her fingers into his arm. </p><p>OR</p><p>The sequel to Stupid Sodding Superstar Singers</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Write You a Song

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys asked for a sequel and this is what happened...you have no one to blame but yourselves lol.

"Oh my gosh!” Amy exclaims for what had to be about the 100th time that day. “I can’t believe we’re VIP guests of Simon Monroe!” She's hanging off Kieren’s arm practically buzzing with excitement while one of Simon’s bodyguards guided them towards Simon's dressing room. 

“You’ve said that before Amy.” Kieren teases back, trying to keep his nerves at bay. He hadn’t seen Simon in person since the night at the hotel – they had exchanged numbers and Kieren had honestly thought the superstar wouldn’t ring him after the night they had spent together, but they had been in constant contact. Simon had invited Kieren and Amy to the final concert on the English leg of his sell out world tour.  

Amy swats at his arm as a reprimand. “I know but I just can’t believe the first time you leave Roarton and you bag a popstar! Just think what will happen this time.” Amy throws him a wink, digging her fingers into his arm. 

Kieren feels a blush burn onto his cheeks. “Shut up Amy.” He mumbles and Amy cackles into his ear. 

“No but seriously Kier, I’m just going to squeal at him and then I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Amy says in her dead serious voice which never manages to actual sound serious. 

“Thanks Amy.” Kieren replies in a quiet voice and she positivity beams at him, tugging at his arm a little, trying to start skipping down the corridor.  

“Here we are.” The bodyguard announces, opening a door for them. The door leads into a large room where Simon was sitting on a couch with a guitar in his hand. His head whips up to look at the door and when his eyes meet with Kieren's his entire face lights up. "Kieren." He greets with a smile. His eyes darts over to where Amy is still hanging off Kieren's arm, "And this must be the famous Amy." 

"I'm not the famous one in this room, dum dum." Amy giggles, leaving Kieren's side and enveloping Simon in a hug like they were long lost friends. Simon raises an eyebrow at Kieren over Amy's shoulder and Kieren just shrugs, mouthing "I warned you". Simon laughs and hugs Amy back just as tight. "Well it was lovely to meet you, big fan and all, but I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." Amy says with a flourish of her arm and a twirl of a skirts she skips out the room without so much as a look back.  

Kieren manages to catch her saying "I'm sure a big strong fella like yourself will be able to help me, a damsel in distress." before the door closes behind her. 

"So that was Amy then." Simon asks. 

"Yeah." Kieren laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. Kieren remained by the door and Simon was still stood in the middle of the room, looking at each other - almost too scared to make the first move. They were the only two left in the dressing room - everyone else who had been buzzing about when Kieren had arrived have discreetly disappeared.  

"I'm glad you came." Simon says quietly, moving slowly towards Kieren, as if he's skittish animal. 

"Glad you invited me." Kieren replies, watching Simon's advance, heartbeat picking up.  

Simon raises his hand to Kieren’s face and traces his thumb under Kieren’s eye, “I, I’m just really glad you’re here.” 

“You said that already.” Kieren says with a laugh, leaning slightly into Simon’s hand. Kieren grabs onto the front of Simon’s jumper and pulls him forward slightly. “You going to kiss me or what?” Simon huffs out a laugh and pushes his lips against Kieren’s, kissing him gently.  

They’re interrupted by a timid knock on the door. It’s a slight girl standing in the doorway with a headset and a clip board. “Sorry Mr Monroe, only it’s 10 minutes until curtain.” 

“It’s alright.” Simon placates the girl. “Couldn’t do me a favour and show my guest to his seat could you?”  

“Of course Mr Monroe.” She says. “If you’ll follow me.” 

“I’ll see you after the show.” Simon says, pecking Kieren on the cheek.  

XXX

“You go find Mr Monroe and I’ll go back to the hotel room.” Amy says as the concert ended and the fans started to filter out. 

“You could come with me – maybe hang back stage or something.” Kieren suggests - feeling guilty about bringing Amy along and then ditching her. 

“Don’t be silly Ki-Ki, you and lover boy need some  _alone_ time.” Amy says gleefully, nudging his side with her elbow.  

“Thanks Amy.” Kierens says, cheeks burning brightly.  

“No need to thank me, you got me into a concert and a fancy hotel for free, that’s thanks enough. I might hang around the hotel bar and see if I can pick up a pop star of my own.”  

XXX

"Off on a world tour then?" Kieren blurts while standing awkwardly in the middle of Simon's hotel room - right after Simon's just said goodnight to the bodyguard who had to sweep the room first. # 

"Yeah." Simon replies, with a small laugh but generally looking confused. 

"I mean it's just..." Kieren trails off, he doesn't know what to say. Doesn't want to come across like some crazy stalker fan. After all this is only the second time they've met.  

Simon walks to him and gently put his hands on Kieren's hips. "I know, I get it, I do. Kind of hard to start a relationship when one half of it isn't going to be in the same continent for a good portion of the year." Simon's thumbs gently trace Kieren's skin under his top, just above the waistband of his jeans. 

"Is that what this is? A relationship?" Kieren asks, looking at the centre of Simon's chest instead of his face. 

"I want it to be, if you do?" Simon says softly, pulling Kieren towards him so that they're flushed together.  

"Of course I do." Kieren states firmly, looking back up at Simon who's looking at Kieren with awe. "Of course I do, it's just, how would it even work?"  

"We'll figure it out." Simon says confidently in no louder than a mummer, he then dips his head and kisses Kieren. Kieren's not exactly happy with the conclusion of the conversation but he doesn't want to push it, so he buries his hands in Simon's jumper to keep him close and kisses back.  

Simon slides his hands around to Kieren's back and practically crushes Kieren to his chest, Kieren's hands getting stuck in between them. The only way that Kieren can describe how Simon is kissing him is reverently, he's holding him tight and kissing him like it could be the last time. 

When they break away they both pant hard into each other's mouths, and Simon's looking at Kieren like, well like Kieren's the one who's internationally famous and  _he_ can't believe that  _he's_ here with Kieren.  

"God Kieren." Simon practically moans, bringing his hand from Kieren's back to cup his face, stroke over his cheeks, thumbs dragging over his lips. He leans in and kisses what little breath Kieren had left away.  

Kieren doesn’t know if it's Simon's mood that bleeds into him or if it's that he finally realises that Simon's going to be gone for a long time, but either way he suddenly understands that this is potentially the last time. With that in mind he clings to Simon, one hand balls up in the back of Simon's jumper and the other runs through his hair and grips. 

XXX

"When are you leaving?" Kieren asks later, as they lay side by side staring up at the ceiling. Kieren's not entirely sure whether his asking but when Simon needs to leave the hotel or for the world tour, or both to be honest. Simon's hand finds Kieren's under the sheets and squeezes it. 

"I have to leave tomorrow morning at 9 to catch my flight to America." Simon replies - answering all and any questions Kieren had. "You could always fly out and visit me." Simon says, turning onto his side to look at Kieren. 

Kieren lets out a small laugh and tilts his head to look back at Simon. "I earn minimum wage at a part time job - not exactly got the money to fly to America." 

"I'll pay." Simon says without missing a beat. 

"Simon." 

"No, I know what you're gonna say." Simon interrupts. "But I don't mind, I'm not showing off, or trying to buy you or anything. I promise. It's just, I mean I can always flight back during the breaks and see you - but I don’t get many of those, well I barely get like 3 this tour as far as I can tell from the schedule. I just don't want to go that long without seeing you. I don't want you to forget me."  

Kieren lets a laugh out at that. "Me forget you!" He barks. "Are you kidding?" 

"Kieren." Simon says gently. Kieren sighs. 

"I just, I don't want you, or anyone else for that matter, to think I'm with you because you're a pop star, or like paying for stuff." 

"I wouldn't, and who cares about what anyone else thinks."  

Kieren sighed in frustration and balled his fists into his eyes. "Can we just...I dunno see how it goes?" Kieren asks.  

Simon huffs a breath of amusement out and gently pulls Kierens hands away from his eyes. "Look the offers on the table but you don't have to take it, okay?"  

"Okay." Kieren breathes. He turns so he's fully facing Simon. "Does this mean you're going to write songs about me?" 

"Depends, are you gonna paint portraits of me?" Kieren feels a bright blush rise to his cheeks and he looks down at the mattress. "What?" Simon asks sounding slightly distressed. 

"I kind of already have." Kieren mumbles into the pillow.  

Simon lets out a laugh and Kieren's head snaps up to frown at him. "Sorry, sorry. Can I see them?" he asks and Kieren looks back down at the sheets. "I'll sing you the song I wrote about you." 

"You already wrote a song about me?" Kieren splutters. 

Simon shrugs as best him can lying down. "Couldn't help it." 

Kieren squeezes Simon's hand. "Yeah, me either."  

XXX

Kieren tries to not be too forlorn as he meets Amy at the hotel the next day. She throws herself at him, clinging tightly around his neck. 

"It'll be okay Kieren." Amy says into his neck. 

"Thanks Amy."

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they all lived happily ever after :p


End file.
